


采莲

by Yokuhitoshi



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokuhitoshi/pseuds/Yokuhitoshi
Summary: 首次发布于2020年5月31日。
Relationships: 赵光义&李煜, 赵匡胤&李煜
Kudos: 6





	采莲

**Author's Note:**

> 首次发布于2020年5月31日。

李煜的态度就是，“反正我在国破的时候已经死了，你无论做什么我都活不过来”。所以赵老黑就是养了一个行尸走肉。

赵老黑没文化，每次做活的时候听不懂这江南躯体都在哼哼唧唧什么东西。他几乎就是个沙陀人，当然觉得自己肯和李煜做就是看得起这亡国君。本来就是个阶下囚，和狗也没有区别。自己放下赵普的夜来给他取暖，应该是他懂得收拾起来的荣幸才是。

但李煜不会。

李煜想的是昨夜小楼，雕栏玉砌的朱颜，露水沾湿罗袜和故去多年的少女云鬓在床第间散乱……他在意识模糊之际是唱他的词，词系着的温热的躯体在北方渐渐变冷——开封夏天闷，冬天冷得如鬼手。

赵老黑单向情感，只觉得这南人小儿别有魅力，比他那俏宰相还有……对，措大的风味，但又比措大高贵，比酸臭措大有上等香料的香。和赵普敦轮是吃胡饼的乐趣，来找他就是吃南人的糕，细细碎碎甜滋滋，矫揉造作的甜味。

一定要凄风苦雨来，他眼里会擒满泪，虚汗并泪会从瘦弱的躯体上划过，像是赵老黑幻想的南塘采莲，清水映芙蓉。和词人做多了好像自己也沾上了些文气了，可惜学着他南方的口音逗弄他，他也不会笑，只是落泪。

赵老黑他弟弟小赵知道哥哥的趣味。觊觎这水磨糕许多时日，趁他给赵老黑披麻，怜爱的女人又不在他身边的时候侵犯了他。这次他落泪，比之前小赵偷窥的与老阿哥的哭都不一样——手死死咬在嘴里，咬得血痕都渗出真的血来，凌乱间沾到斑白的头发上和乳白色的丧服上。小赵掰开他的嘴，把自己的舌头送进去，缠住他舌头。那不过四十出头的将死人，喉咙深处发出绝望的一声“唔嗯”，还是屈服给了肉体的条件反射。

小赵离开的时候在门口又收拾了衣带，回头看他一眼，竟真想求得他一点刚才一瞬满足的接续。李煜只是躺在床上，眼神空洞得比过小赵见过的任何东西——甚至比他杀死过的人，见过的被杀死的人还要单薄，又黑洞洞的，不知道通向何方。他只好悻悻地走，傍晚阴天突然下起了雨，麻布丧服被淋了个湿透。

之后他每次去，就像哥哥当时做的那样，李煜都离这个世界远一些。

他起先有意不要让小赵听见自己的呻吟，小赵知道。后来却越来越肆无忌惮，比赵老黑在的时候还没有顾虑，都叫小赵反而怕了。但是李煜在性事中愈是放荡，结束之后却愈发比死人更像死人。

后来他真的死了。小赵倩人去收敛，那尸体竟却红润，脸上有小赵，甚至估计哥哥都没有见过的安详的笑容，好像莲花一样。

小赵平生也不好与措大交手，只是这刻，竟如看到了南塘的红莲。

（end）


End file.
